


El miedo más grande es lo de lo ignoto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fear, Friendship, Gen, Illnesses, Introspection, Mortality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ahora, cuando miro la cicatriz que me quedódespués de la operación, encuentro la fuerza de dar siempre lo mejor.De verdad, os lo agradezco.





	El miedo más grande es lo de lo ignoto

**El miedo más grande es lo del ignoto **

_Ahora, cuando miro la cicatriz que me quedó_

_después de la operación, encuentro la fuerza de dar siempre lo mejor. _

_De verdad, os lo agradezco. _

Feliz.

Como, quizás, nunca había sido.

Feliz porque por cada momento que le estaba concedido, uno estaba sacado por su memoria, hacia caer en el olvido esos momentos de pánico, esos momentos cuando todo dependía de un hilo.

Confusión.

En su cara, en la de Matsumoto, en la de Sho, en la de Nino.

En la del Riida también. Y, quizás, eso lo había asustado más que todo.

Ver esa confusión transformarse despacio en miedo, miedo por él, había sido... desestabilizador. Porque no importaba que él tuviera miedo, estaba acostumbrado.

Luego, todo se había hizo caótico. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos, para no ser obligado a mirarlos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Y cuando todo improvisamente se hizo oscuro a su alrededor, la confusión dejó de existir.

Pero el miedo se quedó.

~

Ya no eran niños.

Eso había sido su primero pensamiento claro, llegado después de minutos, horas - ¿días, tal vez? – después que había visto a Aiba ceder.

Ceder, y con él también había cedido su coraza. La ilusión de poder vivir para siempre, ese delirio de inmortalidad que se quedaba tan bien con su edad, y que en un momento se había vuelto en el horror de cinco pobre ingenuos enfrentados por su humanidad.

Ahora oía a Aiba hablar de esos momentos como si en realidad pertenecieran en un tiempo que ninguno de ellos había vivido o, al menos, le habría gustado creerlo.

Fue entonces, quizás, que se sintió diferente, por la primera vez.

Tal vez ese hombre que creía de no poder ser, perdido en los rincones de una juventud que parecía infinita. Porque al final, sí, eran niños. Niños improvisamente transformados en adultos, y que se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

A Jun no le gustaba esa situación, para nada. Sin embargo, mientras escuchaba, una tras la otra, las palabras de Aiba, sentía que de alguna manera ocultaban una madurez nova, fresca, como si su voz fuera desprovista de un pasado y toda hacia el futuro.

Un futuro. Juntos.

Porque si no hubieran sido juntos los cincos de ellos, tal vez serían todavía niños inconscientes que juegan con sí mismos.

Aiba se había levantado de vuelta, y había visto todo lo que lo rodeaba de una manera que no había experimentado antes. Estaba tiempo que ellos lo hicieran también.

MatsuJun sonrió, entre las lágrimas.

Siempre eran los mismos, pero eso era un nuevo inicio.

~

No sabía si hubiera sido una excusa o no. Pero no lo había creído, para nada. Tal vez por una especie de alibi creado por su mente, tal vez por su predisposición a la difidencia, pero cuando lo había visto se había asombrado por las miradas preocupadas de los otros.

Aiba... al final, ¿Cuánto era creíble, Aiba?

Luego había realizado. Lo había visto salirse los ojos, la manos ir al pecho. El pecho, inmóvil. Le habría gustado poder ver su reacción a cámara lenta.

Una sonrisa.

Luego la duda.

Luego... el horror, casi.

Y siempre, esa maldita difidencia.

Sólo, no tenía éxito de entender lo que estaba pasando. Su mente rechazaba de aceptar que Aiba no estuviera bromando, que sus ojos no lo engañaban, que ese terror no era injustificado, así como le habría gustado que fuera.

Había sido el caos puro, y por un poco de tiempo se había olvidado de pensar. Luego, mientras esperaban de saber algo, cada sensación que había reprimido hasta ese momento había explotado.

El silencio lo oprimía. Quería que alguien gritara, que llorara, que se desesperara, pero estaba como si fueran improvisamente apagados. Y no había nada capaz de sofocar esos gritos que oía claras dentro de su cabeza.

Era un recuerdo dolorido, el peor que guardara, sin posibilidad de borrarlo.

Al final, todo había estado bien. Pero esas sensaciones eran duras de matar.

Tembló pensando que lo fueran mucho más que ellos, que iban a sobrevivir en el tiempo, recordándole para siempre que todo lo que tenía frente a sí, todo lo que siempre había asumido, era imperfecto, evanescente, efímero.

Y mientras estaba allí, oyendo como tuviera éxito de animarlo, Nino se odió. Porque Aiba estaba convencido, y lo sabía. Sólo quería creerlo un poco más, durante esos momentos cuando se esforzaba, peleaba contras las apariencias más obvias, sólo para poder decir a sí mismo que había dado lo mejor, como siempre.

Pero no, no lo creía. Sólo era la enésima máscara para ese miedo que había empezado a seguir sus pasos como una sombra.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba las caras de sus amigos, y el fantasma de sus lágrimas, se convenció que al menos ese miedo había servido para algo.

Sonreía, inesperadamente, a diferencia de los demás.

Y sonreía porque, ese día, sentía de ser de verdad ese Ninomiya Kazunari que todos veían, que pero él no había notado antes.

Hasta ahora.

~

Todavía no podía creerlo.

No podía creer que fuera allí, en pie, con ese aire tan estoico que le caía tan mal.

Aiba siempre había sido cristalino, por él como por los otros.

Espontáneo, inconsciente, a veces un poco tonto, pero de esa estupidez que no se puede no amar.

Luego había visto esa cara tan llena de expresividad apagarse, en un momento, y se había sentido confundido. Él, que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, él que estaba tan seguro de poder tener siempre el control de la situación, se había encontrado desconcertado, porque en la cara de su amigo ya no había emociones. Ni cuando había caído, ni cuando había cerrado los ojos, ni cuándo se había despertado, y había tenido que lidiar con lo que había pasado.

Pero pronto se había rendido a la evidencia, pues se había puesto de vuelta en pie. Y estaba allí, finalmente consciente de una seriedad que tal vez no estaba suya, hablando de todo lo que habían compartido, como si fuera algo que siempre había hecho.

Y mientras hablaba, Sho no pudo evitar de morderse un labio, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

No que no quisiera llorar. Iba a llorar, claro.

Pero, tal vez, si no hubiera llorado podría haber fingido que nada hubiera pasado de verdad. Iba a fingir que el tiempo se hubiera parado, e iba a dejarse llevar atrás a esos momentos cuando las emociones en la cara de Aiba, de Masaki, todavía eran un libro abierto. Había algo críptico en él, desde cuando había abierto de vuelta los ojos.

Pero, al final, a Sho no lo molestaba mucho.

Era un desafío que aceptaba con gusto, seguro de poder tener éxito de leer también esto lado de Aiba, nuevo tal vez, pero tan similar con lo que había sido antes.

Al final, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

~

Quería decir algo.

_Cualquier_ cosa.

Sin embargo, mientras esperaba que alguien hablara en su lugar, mientras esperabas noticias de Aiba, mientras su mente trataba de escaparse de las peores prospectivas, seguía repitiéndose que al final no había nada de decir.

_Bien, como siempre. _

Porque habría parecido falso, construido, circunstancial, y no tenía gana de fingir que todo estuviera bien, fingir de estar allí por casualidad.

Recordaba de haber encontrado los ojos de Nino entonces, y de haber sentido un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarlo y dejarse abrazar.

Y tal vez lo habría hecho, si no hubiera querido seguir esa estrenua batalla contra el miedo que le tomaba las entrañas, un miedo a que no estaba acostumbrado.

Y ahora Aiba, sano que una manzana, de vuelta en pie, empleaba por él todas esas palabras que él no había dicho, metiéndolo finalmente en condición de llorar. Era... liberador, de alguna manera.

Los recuerdos hacían más daño que creyera, y estaba sacando a relucir cada momento de esos días, cada momento cuando todos querían escaparse, mientras en cambio se habían quedado quietos, en espera de buenas noticias, porque nadie iba a soportar malas.

_Cuento contigo, Riida_.

Contaba con él, pero Ohno no podía decir si fuera lo correcto de hacer. Sólo sabía qué frente a ellos había un camino demasiado largo de correr, demasiadas frases, palabras, emociones y sensaciones de callar, o de expresar, siguiendo ese instinto latente dentro de sí que siempre le había indicado el camino.

Y, en ese momento, el instinto le decía que llorar era lo mejor de hacer, porque no iba a tener la fuerza de hablar, de contestar, de decir que estaba feliz por esas simples, maravillosas, palabras.

Los amaba a todos, y le bastaba que lo supieran.

~

_No llores, no llores, no llores. _

Como un mantra dentro de su cabeza, seguía repitiéndoselo.

Pero nunca había sido bueno a convencerse, y dejó de tratar.

Lloraba por lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque sólo con sus ojos.

Porque después de todo ese tiempo juntos, estaba como si pudiera leer en sus caras esas sensaciones que nunca habían tenido éxito de expresar.

Como a él, que hablaba demasiado y no decía nada.

Y por la primera vez se había dado cuenta que no siempre es necesario decirles cuanto fueran importantes por él para que lo entendiera, sólo le hacía falta ser sí mismo, siempre. Y esto, sabía cómo hacerlo.

Y si llorar era una parte de sí, tal vez la preponderante, no iba a ocultar esas lágrimas sólo para fingir de estar en paz con sí mismo.

Lloraba, con ellos, porque era lo mejor que pudiera hacer.

Porque juntos habían siempre reído, así como iban a seguir haciendo. Pero ese día, en ese momento, había algo diferente.

La herida que llevaba en el pecho quemó, por un instante. Pero mirando en los ojos de todos ellos, se olvidó pronto.

Borró el pasado para hacer sitio por el futuro.

_Juntos. _

_De ahora en adelante, tratamos de dar lo mejor, _

_todos juntos. _


End file.
